


The Comfort of Blue Light II

by FrillyHeathen



Series: This Might As Well Happen [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boy I love tagging Joker three times, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyHeathen/pseuds/FrillyHeathen
Summary: “Ryuji, there is a cockroach in the attic.”
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: This Might As Well Happen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Comfort of Blue Light II

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the shorter and happier story of the two I wrote using this formatting style. I hope you enjoy it!

“Hello?”

“Ryuji, there is a cockroach in the attic.”

“Man, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Be emotional support!”

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“Morgana has abandoned me; you’re all I have to turn to!”

“Fine, I just gotta sit here and listen while you kill it?”

“If it doesn’t kill me first.”

“Geez, you’re making too much of a deal about this."

"How big is it?”

“It’s big.”

“How big, though?”

“Big enough that I didn’t bother to check how big it was when I saw it crawling up the side of my bed."

"I just panicked and rolled away.”

“It was on your bed? That’s messed up.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I have a broom and I’m going in, wish me luck.”

“I can’t believe that you woke me up for this."

"I’m going to be exhausted tomorrow.”

“I’ll make it up to you somehow."

"Okay, I’m approaching it...wait.”

“Dude?”

“I think there’s more of them.”

“Probably, aren’t they pack animals or something?”

“They’re cockroaches, Ryuji.”

“So? I’m sure they’ve got buddies.”

“That doesn’t mean that they--ack!”

“Akira?”

“Yo, dude!”

“You still alive?”

“Nope, nope, nope, my guts are not high enough for this.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?"

"What happened?”

“They started flying.”

“Is your window open?”

“Yes, but unfortunately the tiny bastards chose not to fly  _ out  _ of it."

"That’s probably where they got in in the first place.”

“Boss probably won’t be thrilled about this, huh?”

“Probably not."

"Get ready for a new roommate, because in the likely chance that he wants me to get rid of them myself, I’m moving in with you.”

“But bro, I’ve only got one bed.”

“We can share, bro.”

“What about Mona?”

“He can sleep on the streets after abandoning me in my time of need.”

“That’s pretty cold.”

“Well, I’m preparing to sleep in the bathroom downstairs, so I’m not feeling particularly merciful right now.”

“You gave up?”

“I’m too tired to be cockroach hunting.”

“What if there are ones in the bathroom?”

“Then I am burning LeBlanc to the ground.”

“Dude, are you sure that you’re not overreacting a little?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay, nevermind.”

“The tiles in the bathroom are really cold.”

“You kind of brought this on yourself, man."

"You’re going to have to get rid of those cockroaches eventually.”

“I know, but I’m choosing to ignore that right now.”

“Hey--”

“No,  I know what you’re thinking, and no.”

“ Ryuji... ”

“I don’t want to touch them, either!”

“You were  _ just  _ accusing me of overreacting."

"Come on, Skull, aren’t you the charge commander?”

“You don’t exactly sound like Joker right now.”

“I can only be Joker after a Morgana-mandated eight hours of sleep."

"Which I haven’t gotten!"

"Come on, man.”

“Please?”

“Ugh, fine, I’ll help you with your cockroach problem.”

“You’re the best.”

“Don’t be sappy about it.”

“Best friend in the whole world.”

“What did I just say?”

“Biggest, bestest, friendiest friend in the whole wide world.”

“I’m hanging up on you.”

“Goodnight, bro."

"Sleep tight.”

“Goodnight.”   
  


“Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

“Bro--”


End file.
